It is known to provide an engine starting device that utilizes stored energy in a spring to rotate the crankshaft and to start the engine. In these engine starting devices, a mechanism must be provided to wind the spring. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,554, which is assigned to Briggs and Stratton Corporation (the assignee of the present invention) discloses an electric motor that is positioned adjacent the spring and which may be operated to wind the spring. It is also known to provide a manual crank mechanism interconnected with the spring and operable to wind the spring. Further, it is known to provide a winding mechanism interconnected with the crankshaft that is operable to wind the spring during normal engine running conditions.